dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Stumpy
LN Dwarf Fighter 6 / Rogue 1 / Cragtop Archer 4 HP: 121 (11 HD) Init: +9 Speed: 20 feet Space/Reach: 5 feet AC: 21 BAB: +11/+6/+1 Attack: Quick Loading Great Crossbow (2d8 15-20/x2) Abilities: STR 16, DEX 20, CON 18, INT 15, WIS 15, CHA 10 Saves: Fort +13 (+15 vs. Poisons), Ref +11, Will +08 Skills: Appraise +7 (+9 with Stones), Balance +12, Craft +2 (+4 with Stones), Gather Information +5, Intimidate +10, Jump +8, Listen +12, Profession (Sailor) +9, Search +12, Sense Motive +8, Spot +12, Survival +7, Use Rope +10 Languages: Common, Dwarven, Orc, Thieves’ Cant Feats: Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Great Crossbow), Mountain Warrior, Rapid Reload, Weapon Focus (Great Crossbow), Improved Critical (Great Crossbow) Possessions: Drow Prosthetic Adamantine Leg (+5 Balance Checks, +5 Jump Checks), Ring of Floating, Bracers of Armor +3, Ring of Protection +3 Patron: Moradin Features: Dwarf Qualities Fighter Bonus Feats: Improved Initiative, Quick Draw, Point Blank Shot, Far Shot Sneak Attack: Stumpy deals an extra 1d6 points of damage when striking an opponent when the opponent is denied a Dexterity bonus to Armor Class, such as when it is surprised and flat-footed, or when you attack from a flanking position. This extra damage only applies to living creatures that have a discernible anatomy. Undead, constructs, oozes, plants, incorporeal creatures and creatures immune to extra damage from critical hits are not vulnerable to this extra damage. Trapfinding: Stumpy can use the Search skill to locate traps when the task has a Difficulty Class higher than 20. He can use the Disable Device skill to disarm magical traps. Evasion (Ex): If Stumpy makes a successful Reflex Saving Throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he takes no damage. This ability can only be used if he is wearing light armor or no armor. If Stumpy is helpless, he does not gain the benefit of evasion. Adept Climber (Ex): Stumpy does not lose his Dexterity bonus to Armor Class when climbing. Farsight (Ex): Stumpy enjoys great visual acuity. He suffers only half the normal penalty of his Spot checks because of distance (-1 per 20 feet). In addition, he takes only half the normal penalty on ranged attacks per range increment (-1 per range increment). Strike From Above (Ex): Stumpy gains a +2 bonus to his damage rolls when he attacks an opponent on higher ground than they stand on. Arcing Shot (Ex): Stumpy can fire a high, arcing shot to gain greater range with his projectile weapons. Any time he fires a projectile weapon in an area with at least 40 feet of clearance between his position and the ceiling (or any other overhead obstruction), his maximum range with the weapon is 15 range increments, rather than the usual 10. Horizon Shot (Su): Stumpy can seemingly hit targets as far away as the horizon as he can something nearby. As a full-round action, he can make a single ranged attack with his projectile weapon. This attack is made with no range penalties, though it still has the normal maximum range as a normal attack. This ability can be used with any ability that extends the range of a projectile weapon, such as Far Shot, or his Arcing Shot ability. Combat/Tactics: Stumpy uses the Great Crossbow in battle. As such, he tries to put as much distance between himself and his enemies, even though he is trained to use the ranged weapon in melee combat. Friends/Allies: Stumpy was the First Mate of the Dart for many years, and served as a trusted member of the crew of the Dart for many years after he was succeeded by Kidd as the First Mate of the Dart. Stumpy has very few friends elsewhere, but is extremely loyal to Jonas Prak, the crew of the Dart, and the crew of the Golden Jubilee, many of whom were once members of the crew of the Dart. Foes/Enemies: Stumpy has very few actual, personal enemies. As a Dwarf, he has an innate dislike for Goblinoids and Giants, but this is a racial prejudice, and is hardly personal. Likewise, Stumpy considers any ship crews that oppose his own rivals, but these feelings are not because of anything personal. Appearance: Stumpy got his nickname because of the leg that he lost, and the distinct gait that he walks with on his prosthetic replacement. Other than this- and the fact that he is a Dwarf on a maritime vessel- Stumpy is like any other Dwarves. He stands at 4’6”, weighs 235 pounds, and has brown hair and a long brown beard. Personality: To most, Stumpy is a very gruff individual. Those who know him, though, know that beneath his gruff exterior is a very caring and personable individual. He is fiercely loyal, as evidence by his life-debt pledge to Jonas Prak, and his continued servitude and companionship with the man. History: Orindar Stoneshield was born in 910, in the Dwarven citadel of Tanthalthud, in the Black Root Mountains. His infancy and early childhood was much like any other Dwarf’s. His exceptional eyesight and coordination set him apart from other Dwarven children, however. As such, when he reached the age in which all Dwarves in the fortress, other than those in the priesthood, become required to serve in the communal militia, Orindar was elected to serve in Tanthalthud’s elite Cragtop Archery Corps. Like the other Dwarves in this elite group, Orindar learned how to use the Dwarven Great Crossbow, a unique weapon of Dwarven origin. Much larger and heavier than a normal crossbow, the Dwarven Great Crossbow stands about as tall as a Dwarf him/herself, and can pierce even stone, when fired. Orindar received the typical three years of training before he officially joined the Cragtop Archery Corps. By this point, Orindar was 130. Orindar proved to be very proficient with the Dwarven Great Crossbow, and he soon proved to be one of the best marksmen out of all of the Dwarves in the Cragtop Archery Corps. From high atop the Black Root Mountains, Orindar and the other members of the Cragtop Archery Corps protected their city from intrusion from above. Very often, fell creatures would attempt to raid the Dwarven citadel by gaining access from above, rather than below. One cold, winter morning, in the year 1120, Orindar was among a group of Cragtop Archers patrolling the mountains. The snow on the mountain had been particularly bad that winter, so as a result, the snowdrifts were quite high, making patrolling particularly dangerous. Orindar was selected to be the watchman for the camp during the night, when the archers set camp and rested. During that night, a Gnoll hunting party wandered up the mountains, looking for food. Stumpy did not notice the creatures, and by the time he did, they were already in the camp, the more quiet ones among them having already slain a few Cragtop Archers in stealth. By the time the battle had ended, and the Gnolls defeated, only four Cragtop Archers remained among the living, including Orindar. While the others quickly returned to Tanthalthud, Orindar did not. He knew that, should he return, he would simply be exiled, having been responsible for the death of many of his friends and family members, as well as dishonoring his family and his city. Rather than put himself through the inevitable shame of that, he simply packed up his belongings, made sure that his surviving compatriots made it safely to the Dwarven citadel, and then descended the mountain. He had no specific destination in mind. Orindar simply left Tanthalthud and began walking. His exodus from his ancestral home eventually took him to Memnon, the hub of business and commerce in the southeast. Calling himself ‘Orindar of the Dwarves’- and, truly, he simply was, as he no longer had a true clan to associate himself with- Orindar took menial jobs to accrue enough coin to survive from day to day. In 1121, Orindar was working as a guard on a caravan that was heading from Memnon to Louisa, carrying bricks, wood, and other construction materials. Shortly after the caravan left, and was out of the sphere of influence that Memnon held, a Magma Drake attacked the caravan. Like the other guards who had been hired, Orindar began fighting against the Draconic creature. Unlike the other guards who had been hired, however, Orindar survived the ordeal. Indeed, the entire caravan had been wiped out, the materials the merchants were transporting stolen, and the men and women working on the wagon train killed. Except for Orindar, of course. Early during the combat, he had his left leg bitten off slightly above the knee, and had passed out, left for dead by the Magma Drake. For four days and three nights, Orindar passed in and out of consciousness, flirting with death. On the fourth day, an enterprising young man who had just inherited a ship arrived on the scene, eager to see if there were any materials that remained in the wake of the Dragon attack that could be salvaged. But, what Jonas Prak found was of much more importance than material to salvage and sell. Discovering the barely alive Orindar, Captain Prak brought the wounded Dwarf back to Memnon, where he obtained the services of a Drow artificer, Nosthryn Telken’ra, who operated a health ‘clinic’ in the ‘back streets’ of the city. The Drow owed Captain Prak a favor, so the captain decided to use it. For two days, the Drow worked to resuscitate the unconscious Orindar, as well as create for him an artificial limb. Over the course of the process, Captain Prak periodically checked in on the pair, referring to the unconscious Dwarf jokingly as “Stumpy”, due to his lack of a left leg. On the third day, the Drow artificer successfully completed the surgery that attached an adamantine prosthetic leg to the Dwarf, and roused him from his unconsciousness. Orindar was extremely riled up, to say the least, when he woke, but Captain Prak, who explained to “Stumpy” what had happened, soon calmed him. Orindar, who Captain Prak continually referred to as “Stumpy”, had no way to show his gratitude. In a gesture that is rarely evoked, Orindar swore a Dwarven life debt to Captain Jonas Prak. For the rest of his natural life, he would do anything in his power to be of service to Prak. Prak, having recently inherited The Dart accepted the life debt, and appointed the Dwarf his First Mate. Orindar did not know the first thing about sailing, but made certain to learn, to aid his captain. Orindar would serve Prak as his first mate on The Dart until he voluntarily stepped down to allow Captain Prak’s adopted daughter, Kidd, to take the position. Orindar stayed a crewmember of The Dart, however. Even after The Dart sank in the Southern Sea, the Dwarf continued to serve Prak, rescuing him from drowning, and dragging him to a small island, where the two survived for days, stranded, until a passing merchant vessel picked the two up. Orindar continued to serve Prak in the weeks that followed, in which Jonas Prak became a drunkard, passing his time drinking to oblivion, and sleeping. Prak has since sobered up, and joined the crew of The Golden Jubilee, serving as its first mate, aiding his adopted daughter. “Stumpy”, as he is almost universally known as, serves dutifully. Motivations and Goals: Stumpy continues traveling with Jonas Prak, and his adopted daughter, Kidd. Until Prak dies, Stumpy considers himself bound by honor, duty and tradition to serve the older man in any way possible. When Prak dies, if Stumpy lives on, he does not have any plans.